Along with the rise in popularity of rebound exercisers there has been an increased awareness of the potential and real safety hazards associated with their use.
One concern with conventional rebounders is their susceptibility to tipping over when the user's foot placement wanders near the outer edges of the rebounder.
In addition, conventional rebounders, because of their configuration, are not easily stored away and tend to be space consumptive. This includes wall mounted devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,933 to P. Appelbaum which are non-portable, so as to provide no variety in storage locations, and which are also space consumptive. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device for in-place jogging that has a full sized jogging platform that can be folded away into a significantly narrowed configuration and mounted into a housing that has a flat streamlined rectangular configuration for efficient storage and which is easily portable.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a rebounder that has very stable configuration and which is highly resistant to being tipped over.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from a reading of the disclosure and claims which follow.